An Alliance
by Forever Cullen
Summary: When Arthur went to a neighbouring Kingdom in his father's place to sign a peace treaty. He had no idea he was about to walk away with more than he ever thought possible. Warning Mpreg towards the end
1. Chapter 1

**An Alliance**

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter one**

Hundreds of years before the once and future king of Albion and his lover was born an old and wise seer spoke of a prophecy

It spoke of the destiny they shared and the battles they would fight, it spoke of their first meeting and of their love but most of all it spoke of the good they would do and how they would rule over all seven kingdoms in peace

The old seer hide away the prophecy in fear of what would happen if evil were to read the good they would do, but as the years passed and days turned into months and months turned into years the old seer soon found himself at the gates of Albion

As years when the prophecy stayed hide never to be found and as the years went the words on the prophecy soon faded away until there was nothing but a blank piece of paper hind somewhere on the isle of the blessed

But not everything stays hidden forever

As the years went past it so came to the time of the prophecy and with the birth of a blond haired blue eyed baby it begins

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Uther Pendragon was over the moon the day his son was born, and was even more joyful when his old Friend Gaius was able to save his wife

As the years when he watched his son turn into a great man, and knew that once day he would be a great King

For years now Uther had been trying to make a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Ealdor or as many call it the Kingdom of Magic

But King Balinor believe it all to be a trick, Uther could not blame the man if someone had tried to use a peace treaty to try and kill his son, he too be not want to risk his son for the sake of some treaty

Uther had always noticed that his son was different that if he was ever in mortal danger there some to be some unseen force protecting him from harm

As the prince grow older, he soon came over age and learned something very important about himself, something that was destine

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Arthur woke to the sun coming throw his curtains

Arthur rolled over and smiled when he saw Leon's prefect ass getting out of bed

"And where do you think you're going Leon?" Arthur smiled

The knight in question turned to face his prince

"I must get ready for our trip sire" Leon said returning Arthur's smile

Arthur got out of bed flashing Leon as he did so, not many of Arthur's knights have the pleasure of having the prince take them to his bed

"Do you think King Balinor will go for the treaty?" Arthur asked as he walked round the bed to stand naked in front of Leon

"I am unsure sire, he has refused the treaty many time in the past" Leon said looking at his prince

Arthur smirked when he saw lust in Leon eyes

"Come back to bed" Arthur whispered placing his hand on the other man's chest

"But I am not tried" Leon replied smiling

"I didn't say anything about sleeping" Arthur said pushing Leon down onto the bed

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Uther waiting outside in the court yard with his wife, Ygraine, for their son so they could wish him luck on his journey to the kingdom of magic

"He seems to be running late" Uther informed his wife

"I'm sure he has just lost track of time love" She smiled

"Or he is lost in the passions of his lover" Uther muttered

Now Uther was as supportive as he could be, but sometimes Arthur's lust for the same sex annoyed the king to no end

He was always late for anything important because he refused to let his lover leave the room

Finally Arthur came round the corner with Sire Leon

"It has seem our son has found someone" Ygraine informed her husband smiling

It was true the prince may not take many to his bed but he also does not let the same person share his bed for more than two night, but sire Leon had been the envy of all the knights for as he had lasted the longest and was still allowed the pleasure of Arthur's naked flesh

"Sorry we're late father, but Leon looked too good to be allowed out" Arthur joked

His mother giggled at how her son tried and succeed to wind up his father

"Yes well next time let Sir Leon leave so you do not anger a king that we wish to make a treaty with" Uther replied

"Of course Father" Arthur said

But they both knew it would happen again

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

The kingdom of Ealdor was a day ride from Camelot so Arthur thought it would be best if the made camp at night

When all the knights had gone to sleep Leon walked into his princes Tent and smiled when he found Arthur waiting for him

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

When Arthur and his knight arrived a the Gates of Ealdor they asked to see the king

Balinor was getting tired of Uther Pendragon wanting a treaty between their two kingdoms over the years Balinor had seen many evils, many plans to harm or kill his son and what angered the king more was that it always started with a peace treaty

But Balinor was willing to see if Uther had the same intentions as the others, he knew his son was more that capable of protecting himself

He was after all the most powerful warlock to ever be born and that made Balinor very happy

"My Lord"

Balinor was brought out of his thought by prince Arthur of Camelot

"Awe Prince Arthur, to what do I own this pleasure?" Balinor asked already knowing the answer

"I am here on the hopes that you will sign a peace treaty with Camelot" Arthur spoke

As the prince as Camelot looked around the room , while King Balinor came up with a way of saying No, the young prince's eyes landed on the cloaked figure behind the King

_I wonder who that is?_ Thought Arthur

"Prince Arthur I fear you have come here on fault hope, I have No wish to sign anything today. But please you have had a long journey, please stay the night and leave fresh in the morning" Balinor informed the prince

It was after all a test, to see if they would be so stupid to try and attack his son, if they passed then Balinor will think more on signing a little piece of paper

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Arthur was just about to take Leon to bed when the knights of Ealdor came crashing throw the doors

"What is the meaning of this" Arthur yelled as the knight pulled his hands behind his back and shackled them together

"You think you can come into my Kingdom talking about peace and then attack my son" Balinor yelled as the knights forced prince Arthur to his knees

"Take the other to the dungeons" Balinor order

Leon did not know how to help his lover and that scared him

"I don't know what you're talking about I swear" Arthur yelled at the anger king in front of him

But Balinor would not listen instead he throw something at Arthur

"This was pulled off my son's attacker after he had tried to murder my son in his sleep" Balinor hissed

Arthur looked at the object in horror; it was a red cloak, but not any red cloak it was from Camelot, from one of his knights

"No, you don't understand there has been a mistake, we're being set up I swear to you none of my men would do such a thing" Arthur pleaded

Arthur knew there was no way out of this and he worried about what would happen when word got back to his parents in Camelot

"Make sure you place him away from his knights." Balinor order one of the knights holding him down

"I swear you're making a big mistake" Arthur begged

Balinor grabbed Arthur by the chin and forced Arthur to look at him

"I don't listen to prisoner" Balinor hissed

"Take him away" and with that Arthur as pulled up to his feet and dragged off to the waiting dungeons

* * *

**Please read and review**

**thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Arthur was placed in the cell next to his men, the Knights of Ealdor unshackled Arthur's hand from behind his back and forced Arthur down onto the fall, where they began to shackle him to it, so that Arthur would be unable to stand up

While the knights of Ealdor were doing this Arthur's men were yelling and screaming that they had it all wrong, Leon was in the corner of their shared cell crying as he felt helpless to help the man that was his best friend and lover

Once the knights of Ealdor were gone one of Arthur's men spoke up

"Sire they believe one of us or even you my lord tried to kill the prince" Arthur looked over to see who was talking to him and smiled when he saw it was Lancelot

Before Lancelot had met and married Gwen he use to spend his time in Arthur's bed, you could say he was the flavour of the month

"Yes, it would seem they found a cloak with the crest of Camelot on it" Arthur informed his men

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Back in Camelot the Massager of Ealdor had landed on Uther's throne

"It's from Ealdor, they are the only Kingdom known to use birds my lord" Gaius told his king

Uther was shock when he read the massager

_There has to be some explanation? _Thought Uther

"My Love what is it?" Ygraine asked her husband after seeing his worried look

"It would seem that someone is trying to set up Camelot" Uther replied

"I don't understand Dear" Ygraine said

"Arthur and his men have been taken prisoner by King Balinor for the crime of trying to murder his son while he spelt" Uther said with a sigh

"My baby" Ygraine cried out

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Prince Merlin of Ealdor was not above disobeying his father if he believe it was the right thing to do, and this was the right thing to do he knew it

Prince Merlin made his was down the steps to the dungeons that held Prince Arthur and his noble Knights

Arthur could hear the footsteps of someone coming and he hoped that it was not the person who had framed them for the act they were not imprisoned for

Arthur knew he would be helpless, the way the knights of Ealdor have chained him to the floor meant that he would be unable to fight of his would be attacker

_And then Ealdor and Camelot would go to war, maybe that is what the person what _Arthur thought

It made senses to him; if Ealdor and Camelot were joined by a peace treaty then Camelot would have the help of Ealdor of Camelot when to war

But as Arthur looked up, his breath seemed to stop in his throat

There standing in front of his cell was the most beautiful man he had ever seen

Merlin was in awe at the sight of Prince Arthur, he had hear the prince was handsome but he had no idea just how handsome

Merlin waved his hand at the cell door opening it up

Merlin did not see Prince Arthur as a threat, even if he was not chain to the floor

Arthur watched as the beautiful figure walked into his cell, he had totally forgot the risk of war until Leon had yelled out

"What do you want with our prince?"

Merlin paid the knight no attention he only had eyes for the imprisoned Prince

Merlin walked closer until he was standing in front of him, Merlin kneeled to he could see that beautiful face more clearly

"I am Prince Merlin of Ealdor, my father seem to think it was you that attacked me" Arthur heard the handsome man speak

"It was not us, we only want peace" Arthur promised

Arthur seem to have got lost in Merlin's beautiful golden eyes

"You are unhurt" Merlin said standing up

"Wait… what are you talking about?" Arthur yelled when he saw merlin was heading for the door

"I wounded my attacker, as he ran I noticed he was bleeding, nor you or your knights are bleeding, nor do you look anything like the man that thought it was easier to try and kill me in my sleep" Merlin informed Arthur

Arthur could think of anything to say, to get Merlin to say and found that he was sad when he was no longer able to see Merlin

**(ARTHUR & MERILN)**

Merlin walked into his Parents room and smiled at his mother before looking over at his father

"Well?" Balinor asked

"They are not hurt, nor are they the one that tried to attack me" Merlin informed his father

"So they really want peace?" Hunith, Merlin's mother asked

"Yes, Prince Arthur was just here for a peace treaty" Merlin told his mother

"What do you think of Prince Arthur son?" Balinor asked

The king knew that if this new threat was trying to stop a peace treaty from happening there had to be a reason

Treaty could always be broken, but if Uther wanted an alliance between their two kingdoms then that was what he would get

"He's handsome father, I never would have guess he was so gorgeous" Merlin said smiling

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Uther planned be planning just going into Ealdor and getting his son, but all plans came a stop when the black Merlin came flying in throw the window

"It would seem King Balinor have something else to say" Gaius said looking at the bird

Uther took the small massage from the bird before it flow right back out the window

Uther finished reading what was going to happen he sat down in his throne in shock

"Sire?" Gaius asked

"It would seem that Balinor has agreed to an alliance, I would seem his son saw his attacker and it was not a member of Camelot" Uther said

"That is a good thing is it not sire?" Gaius asked having a feeling that there was more to it

"Arthur is to marry his son, and only then will he be able to come home"

* * *

**please read and review**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Merlin sat in his room looking out the window as his father walked in

"Are you ok Son?" Balinor asked

"Father, I am unsure of this alliance, what if Prince Arthur does not want me" Merlin said telling his father his greatest worry

"Then he is blind, you my son are more beautiful than any star" Balinor replied smiling at his son

"Now off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow" Balinor kissed the top of his sons head before leaving him

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

In the morning King Balinor and a three of his most trusted knight walked down into the dungeons and over to Prince Arthur's cell

Arthur looked up when he heard the footsteps come to a stop

"My son has told me that you only want peace, and was not behind this latest attack. But that is here nor there, you are still my prisoner and as such you will be treated as one" Balinor told a confused Arthur

"Get him ready and having him in great hall before noon" Balinor told his knight before leaving

One of the knights opened the cell door while the other two entered Arthur's cell

One of the knights unchained Arthur's hands before shackling them together in front of Arthur's chest, it would be too painful when they got him ready if his hands were behind his back

Once his wrists were shackled they pulled him to his feet where one of the knight held him in place as the other unchained his feet before they lead Arthur out of his cell with his knights screaming after him

They took Arthur to one of the old guest rooms and made sure Arthur was standing on top of the drain use to get rid of the bath water before placing the middle of Arthur's shackles over a hock that was hanging from the ceiling so that Arthur was standing on his toes

One of Balinor's knights left the room to get the Prince a change of clothes, ones more suited for a wedding

The other two knights got started on getting Arthur washed and ready for his wedding

One of them went to get fresh water after the other knight had come back, then they proceeded to strip Arthur of his clothes

Once naked one of the knight throw a bucket of water over Arthur and when off to get some more while the other two washed him

They were all quite during this no one wanting or having anything to say, the knights gave each other orders but no one even look at Arthur or more importantly they didn't look down

Once Arthur was washed and dry, they when to carry out the rest of their orders

"So just how do we prepare him for the prince?" asked one of the knights

Arthur knew what their orders were then and hoped that they would be unable to answer that question, if Arthur was meant to give himself to Merlin, he wanted it to be Merlin that prepared him

"Umm I have No idea" Answered the other knight, his friend shaking his head no as well

They pondered that question for a while until someone knocked on the door

The knight closest answered the door to find a servant standing there

"King Balinor sent me to see if the prince was ready it's almost noon" the servant said

"Yes, we were just dressing him now" Answered the knight

The servant nodded and the knight closed the door

"We need to get him dress, let his husband prepare him" The knight near the door said

Both knights nodded

Once they had dressed his bottom half they lifted his arms off the hock and unshackled one of his wrists, once the top half of him was dressed Arthur gave his wrist back to the knight knowing what was going to happen

"Thanks" the knight said

Arthur just nodded

"Hey at least you're marrying Merlin. You can't ask for a kinder sweeter guy" The other knight informed Arthur

Arthur let a small smile reach his lips before he nodded

Arthur walked behind one of the knights where the other two walked behind him

Went they entered the great hall Merlin smiled sadly at Arthur who returned the smile

When Arthur was standing next to Merlin, he leaned in and whispered

"I will have you out of those as soon as we are alone; I promise Arthur you will be a free man of Ealdor"

Arthur smiled, he could see what the knights were talking about he was kind and loving. Arthur had no problems marrying Merlin; it was the circumstances that Arthur hated

The wedding itself was quick and was over before Arthur know it, he promised himself that once back in Camelot him and Merlin were going to be wed again

The feast was the same as any Camelot have ever had, but he was treated differently it could of be the shackles on his wrists or it could have been because they knew he was still a prisoner but whatever there reason it made Arthur feel bad

"Hey, you OK?" His new husband whispered

Arthur turned to face Merlin and smiled sadly

"I will be" He answered

"I will find the man that attacked me Arthur and I will clear your name I promise you" Merlin said placing his hands on the shackles that covered Arthur's wrist

"That you will never have to wear these again, not after we have left for Camelot" Merlin continued placing a kiss on his husband's lips

Arthur smiled up at Merlin and kissed back once Merlin pulled away

When Merlin and Arthur had enough Balinor said he would see them both earlier in the morning before they leave for Camelot with Arthur's knights

As they walked back towards Merlin's room Arthur could not help but think about his knights, more importantly Leon.

"Merlin would it be alright if we quickly go to see my knights they must be worried about me" Arthur said

"Of course, we don't want them to believe you are hurt" Merlin whispered

Arthur took Merlin's hand and kissed it before they walked hand in hand towards the dungeons

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

The knights all sat up when they saw Arthur walking towards their cell holding the hand of Prince Merlin

Leon knew that there time together had finally came to its unviable end

"Arthur you're alright" Gwaine said stepping closer to the bars of their cell

"Yes, it would seem Balinor went for the alliance but made one stronger that any peace treaty" Arthur replied

He was trying not to look into Leon's eyes, they had agreed to tell each other when it was time to call it quits

"So you're married to that" Leon said pointing to the skinny man next to him

"Leon" Arthur begged

"I'm guess you and Arthur were sleeping together before you arrived at Ealdor, am I not correct?" Merlin asked Leon

"Yes for five months now" The knight answered

Merlin nodded

"I see, but you must understand that it was this or war and I would very much not like to have to go to war the idea of killing is not one I think of highly" Merlin answered

"Come we should head back we leave to tomorrow" Arthur told Merlin and his knights

"Yes it is our wedding night" Merlin agreed

As they walked way Merlin stopped and looked back at Leon and the other knights

"I may look small sir Leon but you do not wish to fight me I am more powerful that I look" Merlin warned

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Once in their room Merlin removed Arthur's shackles and kissed his wrists

"Thank you" Arthur smiled

**(Wedding night write by my friend allthingsmagical. I want to say a big thank you for writing this scene )**

Arthur, keeping his eyes on Merlin, undressed himself before taking two steps forwards, he lifted his hands up so far and then paused, as if asking Merlin for permission to undress him. Merlin smiled and nodded his head and Arthur undressed Merlin.

Once both naked Arthur looked Merlin up and down. "Beautiful." he whispered.

"Sexy." Merlin answered back and stood and watched as Arthur walked over to the bed.

Arthur laid flat on his back on the bed and smiled as Merlin walked over to him and knelt on the bed, leaning over Arthur. Merlin placed a small kiss on his lips and started to trail his mouth downwards. Licking down Arthur's neck, down his chest, stopping at his nipples, taking them into his mouth and sucking them gently making Arthur moan and arch his back for more of his husband's touch.

Merlin continued his way south, kissing past Arthur's stomach reaching Arthur's cock, smirking when the blond parted his legs.

Merlin kissed the tip of Arthur's erection that was leaking with precum. "Oh Merlin, please."  
Kissing down his cock, Merlin took one of Arthur's balls in his mouth. "Oh yes Merlin."  
Merlin blindly reached up for a pillow and Arthur, cottoning on, lifted himself up so Merlin could place the pillow under him.

Merlin ran his hands down the side of Arthur, finally resting on his hips. Arthur let out a squeak as he was all of a sudden on his front. "Merlin what are you?-Oh!" Arthur lost all thought when Merlin parted his arse cheeks and let loose with his tongue. When Arthur felt a finger join Merlin's tongue, Arthur lost it and came moaning out his husband's name.

Merlin cleaned the mess away with the changing colour of his eyes and turned Arthur back over, he got rid of the pillow and slowly crawled up Arthur, straddling his chest. Hands on the wall above the bed, Merlin rose up and moved forward. "Suck." Arthur looked at Merlin, eyes full of passion as he did what Merlin told him to and tilted his head up and opened his mouth, taking in Merlin's erection. Arthur grabbed the brunets backside, keeping him in place as he sucked harder. Arthur was in heaven Merlin moaned and reached behind him, taking Arthur's hands off him so he could pull back.

"I'd like to cum inside you." he explained, seeing confusion on Arthur's face.

Merlin moved down and placed himself at Arthur's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, looking down at Arthur. "Yes Merlin. Please."

Merlin placed a gentle kiss on his lips before pushing forward and fully sheathing himself inside his blond husband, both of them moaning out loud.

Merlin first started out at a slow pace before speeding up. "Oh Merlin,"

"You like that sexy?"

"Gods yes! Ah...Merlin...Fuck...Yes...More...Harder. Merlin. Fuck me harder."

Merlin picked up Arthur's legs and rested them over his shoulders and started to pound into him faster than before. "Touch me Merlin. Please." Merlin wrapped his hand around Arthur's cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts. After a few pumps, Arthur was cumming for the second time that night with Merlin following, emptying himself inside of his blond Prince.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Four**

Arthur woke the next morning to find that it was not all a dream, he had come to Ealdor, got arrested for a crime he did not commit and ended up marrying Ealdor's very powerful and very sexy Prince.

All in all it had been better than he thought it would be, at least there would be war. Arthur looked down at his husband who was using his chest as a pillow and smiled, he couldn't ask for anyone better. His soul already felt as if it had always knew Merlin.

In away Arthur was right, Merlin's magic already knew of Arthur and all the unexplained magical events that saved Arthur's life had all be Merlin, even though he did not know it yet, Merlin's soul has always known Arthur's and had kept him safe so that they may meet.

"What is Camelot like?" came a sleepy whisper.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and told him of the wonders that Camelot held.

"It sounds wonderful." Merlin smiled keeping his eyes closed.

"You will get to see its wonders for yourself soon." Arthur whispered wrapping his arms around Merlin.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Balinor was not an unkind king, in fact his people loved him, so he could not see why his wife was so annoyed at the way he was treating his prisoner.

"For god's sake, that man is our son-in-law. Not your prisoner." she had yelled at him that night before telling him he was to sleep somewhere else.

Balinor did not wish to treat Arthur any way, in fact he was more than happy for him to go back to Camelot, but his kingdom needed someone to take fault for this latest attack. No matter if it was a set up or not.

Balinor sighed with a heavy heart. Some days he wished he was not a King, just a noble man that lived in a small village with his wife and son and not have to worry about any state affairs.

But that dream would never come true and Balinor had even ended up hoping it would.

The King knocked on his sons door the next morning, he wanted to wish his son luck in Camelot and to hope that he would be happy and in love with Arthur Pendragon.

"Enter." came a voice from inside the room.

As Balinor walked into the room he found Arthur sitting up in the bed alone.

"My lord." Arthur said a little shocked.

Merlin came around the corner, all dressed and ready to leave, he had no idea that his father was in the room with them.

"You can get ready now Arthur." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin." Balinor said.

"Father? Umm, good morning." Merlin replied shocked.

"Good morning son." Balinor smiled.

Arthur stayed where he was, unable to get out of bed without flashing his father-in-law.

"Good morning my Lord." Arthur said after having nothing else to say.

"Arthur." Balinor nodded.

Merlin walked over to where Arthur had left his pants last night and picked them up before throwing them over to his shocked husband on the bed.

Arthur quickly put them on before going behind the screen and washing

"What can I do for you father?" Merlin asked.

Merlin wanted to get his father out of the room as fast as he could; Merlin knew how uncomfortable Arthur was around the man and that h will continue to see him as a prisoner until the right guy is caught.

"I just wanted to wish you luck on your journey to Camelot son." Balinor replied.

"Thank you father, Arthur has told me so much about its wonders." Merlin smiled.

Balinor just smiled at his son, he never really thought Camelot was that great himself but each to their own as they say.

"I'm ready Merlin." Arthur announced coming back from behind the screen, all dressed and as ready as Merlin.

Balinor looked over at Arthur and even though he did not wish say what he had to, he knew the rules of his kingdom all too well.

"I'm afraid that is not true Arthur." Balinor said sadly.

Arthur looked at the king and knew in that moment that Balinor did not wish to treat him the way he has, and Arthur could not find it in himself to blame the kind King.

"Father, please." Merlin begged.

"It's okay Merlin, it's what has to be done in order to keep peace." Arthur said, walking towards the table where Merlin had thrown his shackles.

"They can be removed once you are off Ealdor's land, I regret to say this Prince Arthur but I'm sure you understand, until this man is found you will be a prisoner of Ealdor." Balinor said, wishing he could show the young Prince some kindness.

"I understand." Arthur promised.

Balinor went to take Arthur wrists when Merlin stopped him. "Son?" Balinor asked confused.

"If it has to be this way father, then as Arthur's husband it should be me that places them upon his skin." Merlin said sounding much like the King both Balinor and Arthur knew him to be one day.

"Very well." Balinor said stepping back.

Merlin stepped forward and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek and smiled sadly.

"We will find him my love." Merlin promised.

Once again Arthur felt the cold metal of his shackles through his clothes he knew that he would be unable to ride his horse back to Camelot.

"Your knights are ready and waiting in the courtyard." Balinor said as he parted from Merlin's room.  
"It looks like your sharing with me baby." Merlin joked hoping to little the mood.

It seem to work and he got a small little chuckle out of Arthur before they walked out of Merlin's room.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Leon and the rest of the knights from Camelot had been able to freshen up before they rode out of Ealdor.

Leon had had time that night to think about what Arthur was to him and what they had been doing.  
Leon soon realized that what he had with Arthur was nothing of any importance and when Arthur came into the courtyard wearing a light blue cloak and Merlin holding his arm, Leon felt nothing but happiness for his friend.

They looked as if they belonged together.

"Shall we ride?" Merlin asked the knights of Camelot not really knowing where he stood with them.  
Leon surprised them all by answering. "We shall, I take it Arthur will be sharing your horse sire?"

Merlin blinked at the knight who just last night had hated him. "Yes, just until we are off Ealdor's land, and please there really is no need for titles." Merlin said smiling.

Leon just returned the smile before getting on his horse.

Merlin helped Arthur up and once Merlin was up kissed Arthur's neck as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Five.**

As Merlin and Arthur travelled back to Arthur's Kingdom they talked about anything and everything, but by the time the sun had gone down, they made camp and both Arthur and Merlin felt as if they had known each other for years.

They were lucky that they had been able to travel so far in such a short time, before they knew it they we're off Ealdor's land and only a day's ride Camelot.

When Merlin had taken his husband's shackles off he saw that Arthur wrists were red and sore, Merlin told the knights that they would make camp for the night in order to rest the horses and allow Arthur's skin time to breath.

Arthur watched as Merlin helped his knights set up camp, watched how he made friends with them so easily, it brought a smile to the Prince of Camelot's face to see his knights, his friends accept him so easily.

Once the tents were set up and Merlin had started a fire, he came to sit by his husband and smiled. "I have something in my bag that will help your skin." Merlin said holding one of Arthur's hands.

"Lead the way then." Arthur smiled.

When they entered their tent Merlin made Arthur sit down on their makeshift bed as he got the salve to rub onto Arthur sore wrists.

"This should bring the swelling down." Merlin told Arthur as he sat down next to him.

"Wrists." Merlin ordered.

Arthur chuckled at his husband before handing his wrists over to him. Arthur watched as Merlin's hand moved in a circular motion around his wrists while his other hand went up and down Arthur's arm.

Arthur watched transfixed at the movements of Merlin's hands, he could not help but wonder what it would feel like if his husband's hands were further south.

Merlin smirked at his husband's lust filled gaze as he watched Merlin's hands.

_Maybe later. _Merlin thought.

Later that night, after everyone had had their share of food and had gone to bed, Arthur sat looking down at his husband.

He was lucky. He knew that but he could not let himself be happy, not yet, not until he talked with Leon.

Arthur quietly got up and walked out of the tent, it didn't take he as long as he thought to find Leon, he was sitting in the same place he had been during dinner.

"Leon?" Arthur called out.

The man in question looked up and smiled sadly at his prince. "Arthur, what are you doing away from your bride?" Leon joked.

"I think I was the bride Leon." Arthur smiled at the joke they shared together.

"Huh, must be special." Leon muttered.

"I couldn't sleep, I hated how we ended and I just wanted to talk." Arthur said sitting by his friend.

"So do I, I wish we never came to Ealdor." Leon replied.

"I wish I didn't marry Merlin…" Arthur never finished his sentence.

"We can find the man who framed us and then King Balinor can let you go and you won't have to be married to him anymore then we can go back to how we were." Leon said looking up at Arthur.

"Leon that was not what I meant, I just wished that I had married Merlin under different circumstances that was all." Arthur looked at his friend and smiled sadly. "Leon I am sorry." Arthur placed his hand on Leon's hand.

"I know Arthur, I know. I just wish that…" Leon couldn't bring himself to finish.

"What, what do you wish?" Arthur asked.

"It's nothing Arthur." Leon replied not looking Arthur in the eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'll try to help I'll do anything to make this right between us." Arthur begged.

Leon looked up, he wondered if he could trap the Prince with his words. After all Arthur Pendragon is a man of his word. "I just wish we had one more night Arthur, one more night were you held me, where you made love to me. I just want one more night." Leon said looking at Arthur.

"Leon…" Leon leaned in a kissed Arthur.

Unknown to the two men sitting by the fire, Merlin watched from the shadows. He had woken alone and had got worried, so he went off to find his husband.

Merlin had heard Leon asking for one more night and it hurt to see him kiss his husband. Merlin's magic wanted to let go and hurt the young knight.

But what stopped him, and just about saved Leon's life is when Arthur pushed Leon away, the kiss only lasted a second and Merlin smiled when Arthur didn't kiss back.

"Leon, I am a married man." Arthur said looking down at his old friend.

"Arthur it's not a real marriage and you know it, you have been in shackles since we arrived." Leon yelled.

"It's real to me, and I intend to marry Merlin again once we get to Camelot." Arthur yelled back.  
By now the knights had woken up but knew better than to leave their tents, so they just listened to Arthur and Leon yelling at each other.

"Like Uther will let you, Balinor had you as a prisoner." Leon screamed.

"I am a free man. Balinor is just doing what any king would have to do. My father will understand." Arthur hissed.

"What about Merlin? He's a threat to Camelot." Leon smirked.

Arthur didn't say anything, sometimes actions is louder. Leon looked up at Arthur shocked that the other man had punched him.

"Now you listen to me Leon, I might have only known Merlin for a few days but I love him and I will not have you speak ill of him, Merlin has been nothing but nice to everyone, yourself included. I think tomorrow you should start to show him some respect." Arthur hissed.

"And if I don't?" Leon challenged.

"Then we fight." came a voice from behind them

Both men looked back to see Merlin walking towards them "Merlin." Arthur whispered walking over to his husband.

"I woke to find you gone, I was worried, I just followed the yelling." Merlin answered Arthur's unspoken questions.

"Then I guess we're going to have to fight." Leon sneered.

"So be it, if you win I will give you want you want, one more night with _my_ Arthur. But if I win then _you_ will leave _my_ Arthur alone and let him be happy." Merlin said.

Leon didn't like the way Merlin was taking all this, but he was not about to give up the chance to have Arthur for one more night.

"Baby." Arthur whispered placing his hand on Merlin's arm. Leon was Arthur's best Knight and he was worried that Merlin would get hurt.

"I'll be fine, I promise, I won't even hurt him." Merlin winked.

Leon grabbed his sword, whilst Merlin just summoned his staff. "You have to be kidding me." Leon laughed.

Merlin didn't answer instead he walked over to Arthur and offered him his neck scarf

"A token of my love." Merlin said smiling.

"Thank you" Arthur replied

By now the knights of Camelot had come out to watch, it was one thing listening to their Prince yell at one of his knights but they were not going to miss the chance to watch this fight.

Leon and Merlin circled each other; Leon was thinking of the best way to defeat Merlin where Merlin just wanted to go back to bed and cuddle up with his husband.

So when Leon thought he saw an opportunity he took it. Leon ran at Merlin sword raised ready to attack, but in one quick movement Merlin moved his staff and knocked Leon's feet right out from under him.

Before Leon could get up Merlin placed his staff at Leon's neck. "It would seem that I am the winner." Merlin spoke loudly so the knights could hear.

"I hope you follow through with your end knight." Merlin said looking down at the man.

"Yes my Lord." Leon said a little breathless, the fall had knocked the wind out of him.

Merlin removed his staff from Leon's neck and moved to walk over to Arthur, who was smiling at him.

Leon got up slowly and moved to attack Merlin while his back was turned, but with a wave of Merlin's hand Leon when flying into the nearest tree.

"Now Leon the fight is over, you lost. Do not do something stupid. Word of advice though Leon. You could be the best fighter going, but you fight in anger like you did just then with me and not only will it make you look as though you cannot fight but the fight will be over quicker than you can blink." Merlin said not looking back at the knight on the fall.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked worried.

"I'm fine, can we now go back to bed." Merlin smiled as Arthur took his hand and led him back to their tent.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Six**

The morning after was filled with silence. Leon was made to walk the rest of the way to Camelot, Arthur thought that his knight had gotten off easy and was not going to look weak in front of his knights, Leon needed to be punished for trying to attack his husband.

Of course Merlin thought Arthur was being stupid but didn't say anything on the matter. Merlin was still a little upset that he had tried to make a move on _his_ Arthur.

Soon Camelot came into view and Merlin couldn't remember when he had seen a more beautiful sight.

"I told you it was wonderful, but it's beautiful at sunrise." Arthur smiled at his husband and took his hand giving it a kiss before moving his horse forward.

Camelot was one of the largest kingdoms in all of Albion and Merlin was in shock and awe at its beauty.

"It is that." Merlin replied moving his horse to walk in time with Arthur's.

The villagers all stopped to watch their Prince and the unknown male ride towards the castle.  
When they reached the entrance, Arthur asked one of the guards to tell the King and Queen that he was home, while his knights went off on their own merry way.

"DADDY!" Arthur turned just in time to see Lancelot's little boy run into his arms and hug him to his small body.

Arthur had always loved children, and he wished that one day maybe they could adopt. After all they were both male and unable to carry children and both of their Kingdoms would need a heir.

Merlin on the other hand smiled and thought of how wonderful Arthur would be as a father and couldn't wait to see the day that they became parents.

"Arthur." Arthur turned his head just in time to catch his mother as she ran towards him pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my baby you had me so scared. You're not allowed to do that again you hear me young man." Ygraine said checking her baby boy to see if he was in anyway hurt.

"I must apologies for my father's actions. He has had to deal with things like this once to many for his liking." Merlin replied coming to his husband's aid.

"Oh you are handsome." Ygraine gushed as she let go of her son and pulled Merlin into a warm embrace before pulling back and taking Merlin's hand.

"Come we have things we must do." without giving Merlin a chance to speak the Queen of Camelot dragged her son-in-law off towards the castle.

A few moments later Uther appeared, his eyes searching for his wife, who upon hearing that Arthur was back rushed out of the throne room slamming the door so hard that the lock clicked into place and broke. It took Uther a few tries to get the door open and told one of the servants to fix it before the end of the night.

"Looking for mother, father?" Arthur said walking to meet his father half way.

"Yes, she left in such a hurry that she broke the door locking me inside." Uther laughed pulling his son into his arms.

"It's good to have you home son." Uther said letting Arthur go.

"Mother dragged a startled Merlin off into the castle, heavens knows what she has him doing." Arthur smiled.

"Ah I wondered where my son-in-law had gotten off to." Uther said returning his son's smile.

Uther could see a difference in his son since the last time he saw him, Uther knew the difference immediately, his son was in love. Not any kind of love, but the love that lasts.

True love.

"Shall we go to my chambers and talk about what happened while you were away?" Uther asked. He wanted to get all the information before meeting this Merlin.

"Of course father, there is something I wish to ask anyways." Arthur followed his father to his chambers or as Ygraine calls it his little man den.

Arthur sat in one of the chairs near the fire place as Uther asked a servant to bring up some wine and food for the both of them.

"So Arthur…" Uther started.

Arthur spent the next hour telling his father everything that had happened, Uther had said he didn't want Arthur to leave anything out so when Arthur got to his wedding night Uther stopped him.

"What happened after that Arthur?" Uther asked looking a little pale.

"Father you asked me not to leave anything out." Arthur joked.

Uther laughed.

Once their laughter had died down Arthur told his father about the morning after, about Leon, about everything but his wedding night.

"You're right Arthur, I do understand why Balinor had to act the way he did. I know Balinor is a kind man it must have been painful for him to do what he did. He has a pure soul." Uther said smiling a his son.

"Father, I wish to marry Merlin again. I hated how we got married, it never felt like a wedding and I wish to change that for Merlin." Arthur asked looking up from his goblet of wine .

"I agree, you _both_ need a proper wedding. I'm sure your mother would love nothing more than to help you." Uther said taking a sip of his wine.

"I best go save him from mother." Arthur said getting up.

"I'll come with you, I think it's time I met the man who stole my son's heart." Uther laughed as Arthur's face turned red.

"Father." Arthur moaned.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Seven**

Arthur didn't sleep well the night they returned to Camelot, his mind seemed unable to switch off, but Arthur, himself was not able to think of anything.

So unable to go to sleep and being told off twice for waking Merlin just be staring at him, Arthur thought it was a good time to start on the reports his father had given him after dinner, so Arthur, he knew his father is in no real hurry for them but he thought the reports as boring as they always were would help him fall asleep.

Of course Arthur was right.

An hour later Merlin woke when something fell onto the floor, after years of people trying to kill you in your sleep you don't become a deep sleeper.

Merlin was ready for an attack but found his husband getting up off the floor. "Sorry, go back to bed Merlin." Arthur said groggy.

"Arthur? What are you still doing up?" Merlin asked his husband.

"Can't sleep, so I thought that I would start on these reports." Arthur yawned before falling asleep once again.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin chuckled.

Merlin used his magic to get Arthur back into bed before he fell off his chair again. Once Arthur was in the bed and fast asleep, Merlin placed the chair on the other side of the table so he could see the sun rise while he finished the reports for Arthur.

Merlin had been one of those people that love sleep, but since he saw just how beautiful Camelot is at dawn Merlin wanted to see it again.

The reports were fairly simple and Merlin had them done in no time, leaving him with more time to watch the sun and his husband.

Arthur had kicked the covers off himself and Merlin could not stop looking at this husband chest, Arthur was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen that included Camelot at sunrise.  
Merlin knew his heart lay with Arthur the moment their eyes meant in that dark and cold dungeon cell.

Some may say Merlin was a fool and that there was no love at first sight but Merlin knew he had proven them to be wrong, Merlin had fallen in love with Arthur the moment he had seen him in his father's throne room talking about peace treaties.

Their eyes had met for only a second before Arthur looked away, and Merlin could not tell the feelings growing inside him until he saw Arthur again, it was then that he realised he loved Arthur Pendragon and wanted to spend the rest of his life with the blond Prince.

And that wish as it was seemed to have come true, before he knew it he was married to Arthur, Merlin felt a little rushed with the whole wedding thing, well it wasn't really a wedding but there were vows so it was kind of.

Merlin would like for nothing more than to redo their wedding, make it prefect for Arthur seeing as he won't be marrying anyone else.

Merlin felt as if he owned it to Arthur somehow and Merlin couldn't really care less if they redid their vows it would just make it all the more special if they did.

When the sun was high in the sky Merlin grabbed the papers and headed out the door taking one last look at his gorgeous husband before leaving.

On his way to the throne room where he knew he would find Uther, Merlin bumped into a servant taking breakfast to their room.

"Prince Arthur did not sleep well, nothing to worry about, too happy to be home. Anyway could you please wait till noon to wake him and bring him breakfast?" Merlin asked Arthur's man servant.

"Of course my Lord" the boy nodded and headed back towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry I'm not hungry." Merlin muttered as his stomach rumbled. Merlin knocked on the throne room doors before being told to enter.

"Ah Merlin, so good to see you again." Uther said smiling.

Ygraine got up from her seat and pulled Merlin over to the table and pushing him down into an empty chair next to Morgana.

"Merlin, dear I believe you have yet to meet my lovely daughter Morgana." Uther said.

Merlin smiled and turned to face Morgana. "You have magic." Merlin blurted out before he could think.

"Excuse me?" Morgana asked a little startled.

"I'm sorry my Lady it's just I can feel your magic, it is untrained." Merlin replied.

Morgana just blinked at Merlin not really sure what to say next, Merlin acted as if this was an everyday thing which in some cases it is, Merlin turned to Uther and handed him the reports.

"I hope you don't mind but I finished the reports for Arthur." Merlin said as a servant placed a plate in front of him.

"Is Arthur okay?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes, Arthur was a little restless last night, he thought it was a good idea to do them but woke me when he fell of his chair as he had fallen asleep." Merlin informed them.

Morgana and Ygraine giggled while Uther tried and failed to hide his chuckle.

"Well thank you Merlin." Uther said once they had finally stopped laughing.

Morgana turned to Merlin and smiled. "So how is Arthur as a husband? I always said I would feel sorry for the man to end up with him." Morgana smiled.

"Arthur is wonderful, I could not of asked the gods for anything more wonderful, he is kind and caring and has a heart of gold." Merlin replied his eyes drifting off to Arthur fast asleep in their bed.

"You love him." Ygraine said.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact. Merlin did love Arthur very much so. "Yes, Arthur has in such a short time has become my world." Merlin turned red as the women awed.

"My King, I know you are concerned about the whole prisoner thing but rest assure, I will find him. He cannot him from me." Merlin promised.

"Thank you Merlin." Ygraine said patting his hand while Uther just nodded.

After the King and Queen of Camelot had left Morgana turned back to Merlin. "What kind of magic do I have?" Morgana had always felt different but passed it off as something else.

"You are a seer; I can feel how you fear the night as that means you must sleep. You do not wish to see any of the horrors." Merlin replied taking Morgana's hand.

"A seer is of pure heart, but if the gift is left untrained it can play with the seers mind and allow darkness to take her heart, you have already meet someone of dark magic." Merlin said turning her hand over so he could see her wrist. "How do you know what that was?" Morgana had feared the worst when it had appeared.

"I can teach you, you must not let the darkness take your heart, you will never find peace no matter how many lives you live" Merlin warned her.

Morgana agreed to let Merlin teach her how to control her gift, she sensed his fear for her in his words and that had scared her.

Merlin had shown Morgana a way to control her visions and by the time Arthur found them Morgana was looking forward to nightfall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagicl for writing the sex scene and for reading over my story **

**I love ya girl x**

**Chapter Eight**

Arthur was woken at noon by his manservant, who told him a man coming out of his room had given him orders not to wake Arthur till noon.

Arthur had to laugh when his manservant said 'you're married sire?' as if he was unsure about the question or the answer.

Arthur told his manservant that the man coming out of his room was his husband Merlin. All the other man did was nod.

Arthur had gone to look for Merlin right after he had eaten, he didn't realise how hungry he was until the food was right in front of him.

Before he could find Merlin, he had to talk to his father, who as it turned out already knew what he had come to say and had the completed reports on his table, Uther then told his son that Merlin joined them for breakfast and told them that Arthur had fallen asleep at his table, of course Arthur grumbled about it not being funny.

So after everything was said and done Arthur found Merlin with Morgana practicing magic.

"Arthur, it's good to see you off the floor." Morgana said giggling.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned.

Merlin just looked at him with his big golden eyes and smiled.

"My dear brother-in-law was just teaching me how to control my gift, I feel so much lighter now, I find myself looking forward to the night." Morgana smiled.

"That is a good thing, but remember Morgana our door is always open when you have a bad dream, vision or not." Merlin said smiling at Morgana.

Morgana smiled at Merlin's kind words and gave him a quick hug before leaving to two men alone.

"I wanted to say thank you for … everything really and since I have the day to myself I thought maybe you would like to go for a ride, we could have a picnic by this lake I know." Arthur smiled when Merlin's eyes lit up.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Arthur took Merlin to the very lake he would go to after a hard day or if he just wanted some peace and quite.

"It's beautiful Arthur, thank you for sharing this view with me." Merlin said giving his husband a quick kiss.

"Join me in a swim love." Arthur smiled when Merlin started to turn red.

Merlin smiled and nodded, kicking his boots off along with Arthur as they both helped each other out of their clothing. Once naked, Arthur retrieved a small bottle of oil from the pocket of his breeches.

"Lift your left leg Merlin and keep it hooked around my waist."

Merlin did as he was told and gasped when soon after when he felt two oil slicked fingers breach his entrance. "Arthur." Merlin gasped.

"Shh baby." Arthur whispered in his sorcerers ear as he scissored his two fingers before adding a third.

Merlin started to get needy and began to push down on Arthur's fingers. "Arthur I'm ready, need you now."

Arthur removed his fingers and indicated for Merlin to hop his other leg up, which he did and Arthur caught Merlin and held Merlin's legs securely in place as he slowly walked into the lake, not stopping until the surface came to his waist.

Once in the lake, Merlin held tighter onto Arthur's neck as Arthur spread his legs firmly planting his feet in the bottom of the lake and then lifted Merlin's hips enough for his cock to slide into Merlin's slick heat. The cool water of the lake created a delicious sensation against his cock and he slid inside his sorcerer.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned aloud and he sunk down onto Arthur's cock and rolling his hips slowly in a circling motion as Arthur started to thrust up as best he could, his hands holding tight onto Merlin as Merlin's hands where on the Prince's shoulders, his head thrown back as he started to rock back and forth and bounce on the blonds cock.

Arthur held Merlin's arse cheeks as the brunet rocked and clenched bringing them closer to the edge slowly so Arthur doesn't fall over. "Arthur. I'm close."

"Me too. Oh Merlin cum with me." Arthur choked out before shouting Merlin's name and cumming deep inside his lover, Merlin rocking harder and following seconds later, causing Arthur in his post climax state and shaking legs, to fall back as he could no longer hold his and Merlin's weight from cumming so hard.

Merlin feeling himself fall forward as Arthur fell back, laughed as Arthur caused a splash as his back hit the surface.

Merlin resurfaced, shaking his head having droplets of water go everywhere as Arthur popped up beside him smoothing his now wet hair back with both hands.

Arthur turned and smiled at his husband, moving forwards, Arthur brought Merlin into an embrace, left hand on Merlin's bare back, right hand buried in those dark, wet, locks. "I love you Merlin. So much." he whispered, never letting his eyes leave Merlin's.

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Nine**

It was a few days after they had their fun at the lake that Arthur thought it was time to ask his husband for his hand in marriage once again.

Arthur had it planned out; he wanted it all to be perfect. But sitting with his family and watching as they laughed and joked with Merlin, he realised that what he was seeing was the perfect moment.

Arthur stood from his chair and tapped on his goblet, when they were all looking at him Arthur spoke. "I've been trying to find the perfect moment, but sometimes the moment finds you. Just like Merlin found me. I never thought I would ever be this happy and I'm glad that once again You, Merlin have proved me to be wrong, I stand here tonight in front of my family because I have something important that I must ask. I know how we started was different but I want to give you something that we never really got. I stand here as just a man but you Merlin, you help me to become better you helped me to see what kind of King I wish to be." Arthur placed him goblet back on the table and smiled at Merlin before he got down on one knee.

"Merlin, I love you, I have done from the moment our eyes met and I would want for nothing if it meant I could be with you. Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me? ...Again."

Merlin smiled as tears run down his face "I love you Arthur. Yes and million times yes." Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck as the room filled with applause for the happy couple.

When Arthur and Merlin went to bed that night Arthur was hoping they could celebrate with a night of hot steamy sex but Merlin had other ideas.

"Arthur, baby, not till the wedding night. It will be more special if we had to wait. It will be magical." Merlin had told Arthur as he got into bed and started to fall asleep.

"But Merlin." Arthur whined.

"Shh it will be magical." Merlin yawed closing his eyes a drifting off to sleep.

"Magical, yeah right." Arthur grumbled before he went to sleep.

The next morning as Merlin was giving Morgana her lessons, Arthur went to see his father to ask if there was any way to get the wedding done faster.

Uther had laughed as his son explained that Merlin would not have sex nor do anything sex related until after the wedding.

Uther had explained that since Arthur wanted the perfect wedding that he would have to wait sometime for anything like that.

When Uther said he might have to wait a month Arthur felt as if he would explode.

Arthur was in a bad mood after that, and when he confided in his Knight, Leon was the first to get punched as he said that Arthur could get what he wanted from him anytime.

"I will never cheat on my husband." Arthur had yelled as he left the tavern.

Merlin found his husband beating the crap out of a training dummy. "I've heard that you have been in a foul mood since this morning do you wish to speak to me about it or would you rather destroy that poor dummy." Merlin asked his husband.

It had started to rain, but both man stayed standing waiting for the other to speak. "It's just I wish to give you the perfect day, but I fear I will lose my will if I have to wait so long to feel your warmth in me again." Arthur replied dropping his sword and turning to face his husband.

Merlin smiled sweetly and placed his hand on Arthur's cheek. "I do not need perfect Arthur; just being with you is perfect. And I share your worry; I do not want to be without your warmth either, no matter if our wedding is perfect or not, it will not matter to me, because my love I will be looking forward to the night where I will be inside you having you moan and beg for me." Merlin gave Arthur a quick kiss before he walked back towards the castle.

"Now inside, you do not wish to get ill." Merlin called as he disappeared.

"Merlin." Arthur moaned hating the fact that his husband had turned him on and just left him.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

When Arthur woke the next morning he felt lighter knowing that Merlin thought it would be perfect just because of him.

"I see you're in a better mood." Uther noted at breakfast.

"Yes father, Merlin helped me to see that the wedding does not have to be perfect, as long as I am with him that is good enough." Arthur smiled and kissed is husband's hand.

"Stupid, I could have told you that." Morgana replied.

"He gets it from his father dear, you are lucky you take after me so much." Ygraine smiled and patted her daughter's hand.

"If you still wish for a quick wedding, we can have Geoffrey perform the wedding today if you wish." Uther informed his son

"That would be very lovely, just our family, we could not ask for something more perfect." Merlin answered.

"But Merlin, baby, your family are not here." Arthur said.

"Arthur, my family is in Ealdor, I'm not stupid I know that, I was talking about your family shall I rephrase. That would be very lovely, just _your_ family, we could not ask for something more perfect." Merlin finished getting up from his seat.

"I'm not hungry all of a sudden; I think a walk will do me well." Merlin said the hurt clearly showing in his voice before Merlin walked out of the room.

Morgana got up from her seat and smacked Arthur round the head before running off after Merlin.

"Arthur, how could you?" Ygraine said sadly walking off to find both Merlin and Morgana.

The room was silent of a few moments. "I'm not sure what I did that was so bad father." Arthur said turning to look at Uther.

"Arthur, son, you are an idiot. Even I knew Merlin was talking about us, but you should not have made it seem as if we are not Merlin's family because Arthur, I hate to be the one to tell you this but when you marry, their family becomes your family." Uther said getting up from his seat.

"You upset and hurt Merlin by pointing out that we are not family to him when you spoke. You need to understand that your mother and your sister love that boy and I myself find him to be quite amusing. He is a good lad and will make a great king." Uther finished patting his son's shoulders before walking off to attend a council meeting.

Arthur sat for a few moments for thinking about all his father had said and soon he began to feel like an ass, of course Merlin would see his family as his own.

Arthur got up from his seat and went off to find his husband, he didn't have to look for long, as Morgana and his mother had come out of his chambers.

"You better make this right or I will show you what I've learned." Morgana threatened.

"Come dear; let us leave your father's son to fix his problem." Yes his mother was angry.

He was only Uther's son when his mother was angry, annoyed or disappointed in him and it would seem that Arthur had made her feel all three of them.

Arthur found Merlin sitting by the window looking out at Camelot. "I'm sorry Merlin; I didn't see it that way." Arthur started.

"It's not just that Arthur, I have no place here, you give me no place here." Merlin said through his tears.

"You do have a place Merlin. Your place is with me." Arthur said walking towards his husband.

"You still don't understand." Merlin yelled.

"Then make me understand. Please Merlin; I can't see you like this it hurts too much." Arthur went to place his hand on Merlin's cheek but Merlin moved at the last second.

"Where are we Arthur? Where are we in Camelot?" Merlin asked confusing Arthur.

"We're in my chambers Merlin why?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, _your_ chambers, _your_ family, _your_ kingdom." Merlin yelled.

Arthur watched as Merlin broke down before him, he didn't realise that he had never once said their or our when talking to Merlin, and only now could he see the pain it caused his husband.

"I've been hurting you Merlin, with my words, with never thinking about us being a team; I could say that I'm new to this married life, to having a partner, but we would both know that it would be a lie. I never meant to hurt you like that Merlin, you must believe me, I've been an idiot and an ass and yes I'm fine if you wish to hate me, if you never forgive me, but I promise that I will never hurt you like that again. If you still wish to marry in front of _our_ family then we can do that. If you wish me to move out of _our_ chambers then I can do that as well, and if I have hurt you so bad that you wish to return to Ealdor then I will follow, I would rather be a prisoner in Ealdor than rule _our_ kingdom alone." Arthur looked at Merlin sadly, his own tears running down his face.

"I don't wish to return to Ealdor, I just want you to realise that it is not just you anymore that I have a place here as well." Merlin said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"I don't wish to move or have you move chambers; I can't sleep without you beside me anymore." Merlin continued looking at the floor.

Arthur moved to kneel in front of his husband and cupped his face in his hands

"Marry me tomorrow at sunrise in front of our family and the beauty of Camelot?" Arthur asked.

Merlin only nodded his head. "I wish to rest, can you please leave, I'm sure you have missed some of your training." Merlin said clearly dismissing Arthur.

"Of course love, sleep well." Arthur replied getting up and walking towards the door. "I love you Merlin." he whispered.

"I know Arthur." was all he got in return.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Later that night as Arthur got ready for bed; Merlin sat up from the bed and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner, I'm sure your family must have wondered where I was." Merlin spoke in the darkness.

"Our family Merlin and they understood that you did not wish to be around people." Arthur replied.

Merlin smiled a little when Arthur corrected him, it was something at least.

Arthur got in bed and made sure to leave room so that he was not touching Merlin.

"I love you Arthur, I should have said it earlier." Merlin said moving closer to Arthur and resting his head on Arthur's chest.

"I know Merlin, I know and I love you so much. Let us put it all behind us and look forward to tomorrow morning where we will be wed." Arthur said wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I love you." Merlin whispered as he closed his eyes.

"And I you Merlin." Arthur whispered back.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

In the morning Arthur and Merlin walked hand in hand towards the great hall where they would meet Geoffrey and get married again.

Arthur and Merlin had talked on the way and had forgiven each other for what had happened the day before.

Geoffrey began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to bear witness to the joining of these two souls, do you Arthur Pendragon take his man to be you wedded husband in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do." Arthur smiled.

"And do you Merlin Emrys take this man to be you wedded husband in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

"I do." Merlin smiled and gave Arthur's hand a little squeeze.

"With these rings I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss."

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

**(Scene writing by allthingsmaical. Thank you you're the best J)**

Merlin grinned, "now it's time for me to have some fun." Merlin moaned as he got on his knees and moved up to Arthur. Merlin's eyes turned gold and a small bottle of oil flew across the room and into his outstretched hand, he uncorked the small bottle and poured some of the oil over his fingers.

Merlin passed the bottle for Arthur to hold, urging him not to let it spill. He spread the Prince's cheeks apart and grinned when he saw Arthur's pink pucker, Merlin ran one of his oiled fingers down and pushed it into Arthur's hole. "Ah Merlin."

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, but, good weird, continue...please."

Merlin added a second finger and started to pump them in and out of Arthur who was rocking back to meet his husband's fingers, "Arthur you're so tight."

Arthur moaned in disappointment when he felt Merlin remove his fingers but jumped when he felt Merlin's tongue probe his entrance. "Oh _gods _Merlin."

Merlin pulled his face away and locked eyes with his husband whom was watching Merlin wide eyed over his shoulder. "Mm, strawberry."

Confused, Arthur looked at the bottle in his hand and saw it was strawberry flavoured oil. Arthur jumped when he felt Merlin's tongue once again breech his entrance, after fucking Arthur with his tongue for a while, Merlin pulled back and smiled when Arthur lost his patience. "Oh Merlin please. I need you now."

Merlin took the oil from Arthur and lathered his cock in it. "You ready Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin, just...please."

Merlin moved forward and parted Arthur's cheeks again and pushed forwards, slowly moving as the tip of his cock disappeared inside of Arthur. It was Arthur's second time bottoming, he had to go slowly.

"I am not made of glass Merlin I won't break. Fuck me."

Or so he thought. Merlin slammed home and moaned aloud at how Arthur felt around him."Oh. _Gods _Arthur, you're so tight and _ugh._" Merlin moaned as he started to get faster, placing his hands on Arthur's hips as his thrusts got faster. Arthur pushing back as Merlin slammed forward. "Oh yes Merlin, there...right there."

Merlin picked up the pace, making the bed rock along with them both and soon, Merlin was cumming deep inside Arthur, shouting out his name as Arthur followed, screaming Merlin's.

After getting their breaths back, Merlin snuggled up to Arthur who in turn wrapped his arms around the brunet holding hum close. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Ten**

Arthur and Merlin had not come out of their room since their second wedding. Servants brought food and water, but had to always leave it by the door and Merlin's magic had blocked them from opening the door.

When Arthur and Merlin finally pulled themselves out of their room they could not had chosen a more prefect time.

Three hooded figures had come to Camelot in hopes of destroying the happy couple and causing war between Uther and Balinor, where once the dust had settled these three evil figures would take the thrones of two of the most powerful kingdoms in all of Albion.  
While watching his husband train with his knight, Merlin noticed the three hooded figures and felt the magic of one of them, but he also noticed that one of them had its hand wrapped up where Merlin had injured his attacker.

"Could it be?" Merlin muttered getting up and walking towards them

Arthur noticed his husband walking away and turned to see the three hooded figures stop before one of them threw off her cloak and threw a dagger at his husband, Arthur and his knights were already running over to Merlin, but stopped when Merlin grabbed the dagger out of mid-air.

"How nice to see you again Morgause." Merlin spoke walking closer.

"What a shame your still breathing." replied the woman.

Arthur moved closer wanting to go to his husband's aid but one of the hooded figures had started to run into the castle.

"Arthur go after Cenred, it is him isn't?" Arthur didn't have to be told twice

"So what is it going to be Merlin? Kill me or free Arthur from you father." Morgause asked smiling.

"Both." Merlin replied running after the last hooded figure.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Arthur followed Cenred into the throne room where he had managed to knock out Ygraine and wound Uther.

"Awe so it seems the Prince has left his husband to die." Cenred mocked, turning to face Arthur.

"Don't tell me, you're someone who in the past has tried and failed to kill my husband." Arthur said in the same mocking tone.

"Well I may have failed then, but I will not fail now, once you and your family are gone I will take Camelot." Cenred replied smashing his sword down only to have Arthur block him.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Merlin had managed to trap the last hooded figure; with the spell Merlin had performed the boy wasn't going anywhere.

"Well hello Edwin, we meet again." Merlin said pointing his sword to Edwin's throat

"Go to hell Merlin." was all he got as a reply.

"I'll see you there." and with a quick spell Merlin had Edwin in chains and disappearing in front of him and having him reappearing in Ealdor in front of his father.

"One down, two to go." Merlin sighed running back to the castle.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Morgause had found what she was looking for, she couldn't care less if Cenred or Edwin lived or died, they were just a means to an end.

"Morgana, so happy to see you again." Morgause said walking into her chambers and knocking the knight out.

"Morgause." Morgana replied.

When Morgause took a step towards her, Morgana's eyes turned gold but nothing happened.

"You can't hurt me, you don't have the power, I can give you power Morgana, join me?" Morgause said holding out her hand.

"Never." Morgana hissed.

"Join me and I'll make you Queen of Camelot" Morgause baited.

"I do not wish to be Queen nor to take over Camelot that is Arthur's job." Morgana replied.

"Fine, join me and I won't kill the one you love." Morgause said having had enough.  
Morgana looked over at the sleeping knights, one in particular.

"You join me and I won't kill Prince Arthur latest reject. Sir Leon is it?" Morgause threatened.

"I… I…" Morgana couldn't let Leon die, not after what she had seen for them. Suddenly Morgause went flying into the nearest wall.

"Sorry I'm late." Merlin said walking into the room.

* * *

**Only 5 more to go :(**

**Please review :) **

**and thank you for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagical for her help with the summary and for reading over this story **

**Thank you love ya x**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Merlin!" Morgana cried out.

"It's okay Morgana, go to Leon, she can't force you using love." Merlin replied.

Morgana didn't waste any time in running over to Leon.

"I'm getting really tired of you always being in the way." Morgause hissed as she got up.

"Now Morgause, we both know that that will always be the case." Merlin said taking a step towards her.

Morgause's eyes glowed gold but nothing happened.

"You don't have enough power Morgause, I have power." Merlin mocked.

Morgause could see that her end was near and looked at Morgana one last time  
"Please sister, help me." Morgause begged.

"I'm not you sister." Morgana hissed stroking Leon's hair from his face.

"Goodbye Morgause, maybe in another life you will learn." Merlin's eyes glowed gold and lightning appeared in the room killing Morgause.

"Can you heal them?" Merlin asked looking at Morgana.

"Yes, but Merlin where are you going?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur needs me." was all Merlin said as he run out the room.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

Back in Ealdor King Balinor was just finishing up a Council meeting when Edwin appeared in the room.

"Umm?" Balinor looked at the boy a little confused.

"Sire, he comes with a note from Prince Merlin." one of the guards replied.

_Dear father,_  
_As promised I have found the man who tried to kill me in my sleep, I would have come myself but Camelot and Arthur are in danger, it would seem Morgause was behind it all, but do not worry after today she will be no more._  
_Your son_  
_Merlin_

"Send word to Camelot that Prince Arthur is no longer my prisoner, and take this down to wait it's punishment." Balinor said.

**(ARTHUR & MERLIN)**

When Merlin entered the thorn room, he found his husband on his back, sword at his throat.

"Awe how nice of you to show." Cenred said looking down at Arthur.

"Did you think you could come to Camelot and win?" Merlin asked walking further into the room.

"You're not as powerful as people make you out to be." Cenred replied.

"Tell that to Morgause." Merlin smirked.

Cenred looked up in shock. "No, you don't have the power to kill her." he hissed.

"Really, well then I guess that lighting wasn't me." Merlin mocked.

"You still can't save your little Prince." Cenred said putting his foot on Arthur's shoulder wound, making the blond cry out in pain.

"We'll see about that." Merlin said stopping by Uther and Ygraine.

"Yes we will." Cenred laughed.

Merlin used that time to throw the dagger from earlier at Cenred, while using his magic to give Arthur his sword which Arthur used to run through Cenred.

As Cenred started to fall Merlin summoned his sword before it could hurt Arthur.

"Arthur." Merlin said running over to his husband stepping over the dead body on the ground.

"I'm fine Merlin, nothing Gaius can't deal with." Arthur smiled up at Merlin.

"Let me, Gaius is seeing to the knights in Morgana's room." Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's wound and his eyes glowed gold.

"Thank you love." Arthur whispered giving Merlin a kiss.

After Merlin had seen to Uther and made sure Ygraine was well, Arthur dragged his husband back to their bedroom and stripped him.

**(Scene written by my lovely friend Allthingsmagical, thank you)**

"You're keen aren't you Arthur?"

"I am also horny Merlin." Arthur answered as he picked Merlin up and chucked him over his shoulders. Merlin laughed and Arthur turned his head to the right and only seeing his husbands arse from where he threw him over his shoulder, Arthur placed a kiss there on his husband's right cheek.

Merlin smiled when he felt Arthur's lips on his arse and then let out a squeak. (A very manly squeak) when he felt Arthur's teeth sink into his right cheek.

"Arthur." he moaned and managed to get his arms around the front of Arthur and take hold of the blonds cock, squeezing it gently. "We can do all of this later Arthur and you can cover my arse in love bites then. But right now all I want is this." he paused, squeezing his husbands cock harder. "In me."  
Arthur chuckled and chucked Merlin on their bed before joining him, straddling Merlin at the waist and holding his wrists keeping the brunet pinned down and joined lips.

Arthur pulled back when he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold. "What did you just do?"

"I magically prepared myself Arthur. I want you in me now."

Arthur rolled over and took Merlin with him so Merlin was now straddling him. "Ride me baby."

"Yes." Merlin moaned as he took Arthur's cock in hand, lining it up with his entrance, Merlin moaned as his sunk down on to the cock he loved so much as it filled him. "Oh Arthur."

"Oh you're tight Merlin." Arthur moaned as he grabbed hold tight of Merlin's hips and thrust up into his husband as Merlin slammed down. His hands flat on Arthur's chest as he bounced even harder, chanting Arthur's name over and over. Arthur looked up at Merlin and frowned when he saw Merlin's head thrown back. Something didn't feel right.

"Merlin?"

"Oh yes Arthur."

Arthur's eyes widened when he saw a gold mist that he guessed was Merlin's magic surround them. Merlin who lifted his feet and rested them on Arthur's shins got faster.

"Merlin your magic."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Merlin who gasped when instead of seeing those gorgeous blue orbs he saw gold.

Despite what was going on around them, Arthur was close and with a final thrust upwards, he came deep inside of Merlin. The second he came in Merlin, he gasped and held on tight as he felt himself leaving the bed.

Merlin who was cumming, emptying himself on Arthur's stomach and chest didn't notice that they had both left the bed.

"Merlin baby open your eyes."

Merlin did as Arthur said and gasped in surprise when he saw that they were both hovering over their bed and slowly started to float back down when his magic that was circling them started to disappear. Once they were back on the bed, their eyes never left each other. "Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**Only 4 left :(**

**Please review and thank you all for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to allthingsmagicl for writing the sex scene and for reading over my story **

**I love ya girl x**

**Chapter Twelve**

It had been a month since Morgause and Cenred tried and failed in destroying Camelot, since Arthur was told he was no longer a prisoner of Ealdor.

Merlin had being feeling a little off for a while now, but he never thought it was anything important, not until Arthur found him being sick in the morning.

Arthur was going out of his mind wit worry, even more so when Gaius said he could not see anything wrong with Merlin. Arthur had asked Merlin to send word to his parents that he had become ill, of course Merlin didn't want to worry his parents but he did it for his husband's shake.

By the time his parents had travelled to Camelot, Merlin was feeling a lot better and felt bad for worrying everyone, but Arthur still made sure Merlin stayed in bed just in case it hadn't passed.

Arthur had been trying to find out what had happen that night a month ago, but he kept coming up empty handed, maybe he was just reading too much into it or he was just reading all the wrong books.

Arthur stood with his parents waiting for King Balinor and his knights to enter Camelot, while Morgana kept Merlin company in their chambers.

It didn't take long before the King and Queen of Ealdor came through the castle gates followed by their most trusted knights.

"Nice to see you again Prince Arthur." Balinor said getting of his horse.

"It's nice to see you my Lord." Arthur said nodding his head.

Uther looked at King Balinor. "I hope there is no hard feeling Uther." Balinor said feeling the King's eyes on him.

"No hard feelings? You had my son as your prisoner." Uther growled.

Ygraine shook her head at her husband and walked over to the Queen of Ealdor  
"I think its best we leave these boys to their little pointless fight don't you agree?" Ygraine whispered.

"Oh yes the children will be at it for some time." Hunith and Ygraine laughed.

Arthur watched as his mother and mother-in-law walked off giggling.

"Umm father, Balinor has come to see Merlin, maybe you should save your little fight for after?" Arthur said not really sure it would work.

"Little fight?" Balinor replied.

"These children today know nothing of the world we live in." Uther said shaking his head.

"Come my friend I shall show you to your sons chambers." Uther continued.

As the two kings walked Arthur could heard them talking about him and it was making him wish that he had let them have their 'little fight'.

"You should have seen Arthur when Merlin was sick, I thought he was about to pass out he was so pale." Uther laughed.

"I thought the same when Merlin was getting ready to marry your Arthur, I thought he was a ghost he was so white." Balinor laughed.

All the way to Arthur's and Merlin chambers the two kings gossiped like a bunch of school girls.

As they opened the door Uther turned to his son. "Why don't you find your mother-in-law, I'm sure she must be worried about her son." Uther said his lips twitching.

"Of course father." Arthur said looking at both Kings.

"Well go on son, we do not wish for you to faint … again." That had them both laughing again.

As Arthur walked to his mother's room he keep muttering to himself, which got him a few funny looks.

When Arthur knocked on the door and waited his mother to tell him to enter he could hear the sounds of giggling coming from behind the door.

"Enter."

Arthur walked into his mother's chambers and stopped when he heard them talking.

"Yes he did, fainted right in front of poor Merlin. It was so funny, that boy of mine woke up to find he had fainted in the horse droppings." Ygraine and Hunith burst out laughing.

"You should have heard him scream, I thought I had another daughter." Ygraine laughed.

Arthur slowly backed out of the room, there was no way he was going to stay and be the butt of their jokes.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for read :)**

**only 3 more to go **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you for Allthingsmagical for doing the sex scene and for reading over this chapter I love ya girl x**

**Chapter 13**

Balinor stared at his son in shock, he knew it had happened before but never in his life did he think that his son would be the one giving him a grandchild, only one of great and powerful magic could bring a life into the world out of love and without fear of the old religion taking a life for the one that was made.

"Is he alright?" Uther asked seeing the shock on the other king's face.

"Umm, yes he's perfectly healthy." Balinor replied looking down at his now sleeping son.  
Balinor and Uther slowly walked out of the room not wanting to wake the sleeping warlock and bumped into an impatient Arthur waiting outside.

"Well, is he okay?" Arthur asked rushing to Balinor's side.

"Yes Arthur he's healthy, I'll tell you all when he wakes up." Balinor informed him.

"I'll send for you when he's awake." Arthur smiled before he walked into their chambers  
Arthur smiled as he saw his husband fast asleep curled up to his pillow; Arthur hadn't been able to get any sleep to afraid that something was very wrong with his Merlin that he ended up spending his nights watching his husband as he slept just in case he needed to call for Gaius at any point during the night.

Arthur climbed into bed next to his husband and pulled his sleeping beauty into his arms making Merlin use his chest as a pillow. It took only moments for sleep to claim him.

Arthur was woken up to his husband turning round, but that was not what caused him to wake, it was the sharp pain in his lower region. It would seem that while Merlin was turning he had somehow managed to knee Arthur in the groin.

"Ow baby." Arthur moaned as he moved to sit up. Wincing in pain.

"Mmm,"Merlin muttered.

"Merlin, baby time to wake up." Arthur whispered.

When he got no reply he limped around to the other side of the bed Merlin was facing and leaned forwards.

"Baby you need to wake up so your father can tell us why you've been feeling ill." Arthur made the mistake of putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder, who in turn threw his hand out smacking Arthur in the face before waking up.

"Oh gods Merlin. Seriously." Arthur complained holding his nose and then moving his hand away to see if it was bleeding.

"Arthur?"Merlin blinked looking at his husband gingerly touching his nose.

Merlin sat up and watched his husband dance around the room switching from holding his nose to holding his groin, jerking back when Merlin reached out to him.  
"Are you okay Arthur?" Merlin asked wondering why his husband was acting the way he was.

"Okay? Do I look okay?"

"Um..."

"You knee-ed in my dick and then when I tried to wake you, you punch me in the nose." Arthur yelled. "Just what were you dreaming about to make you beat me up for no reason?"

Merlin didn't know what came over him in that moment but all of a sudden Merlin burst into tears.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Merlin sobbed.

Arthur blinked taken back by the sudden change in Merlin's mood before walking over to his husband and sitting down on the edge of the bed taking Merlin's hands into his. "I'm sorry I yelled baby." Arthur whispered kissing the top of Merlin's head. "I was just surprised that my husband beat me up just for trying to wake him."

"I'm sorry I hit you." Merlin cried as he moved over to Arthur, crawling onto his lap, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you was just dreaming."

"But I hurt you."

"Not on purpose."

Merlin lifted his head up and placed a kiss on Arthur's nose as he moved his hand down to the blonds cock. "Let me make it all better." Merlin whispered as his fingers closed around the hardened shaft, and slowly started to stroke, running his thumb over the tip, gathering the precum leaking from the tip.

"Oh Merlin."

Merlin pushed Arthur back so he was laying flat on his back. "Let me kiss and make it all better." was all the warning Arthur had before he felt Merlin's mouth close around his cock. "Merlin...baby." Arthur moaned as he buried his hand into Merlin's hair as his husband's head started to move up and down, sucking harder as his movements got faster, his hand covering the rest of Arthur's cock stroking it vigorously.

"Oh Merlin baby I'm gonna cum." Merlin cupped Arthur's balls with his free hand and tugged. Making Arthur cum and spill all down his throat which Merlin happily swallowed. Merlin pulled back and licked Arthur clean before laying by his husband's side.

"Am I forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive baby." Arthur panted.

After five minutes rest, Arthur sat up. "Let me go get a servant to tell your father that you're awake." Arthur kissed Merlin on the lips before pulling away and getting up.

When Arthur came back he smiled as he watched his husband staring out the window looking down at Camelot.

"They will be here soon baby." Arthur said wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and resting his head on his husbands shoulder.

"What do you think was wrong?" Merlin asked resting his head on Arthur's chest.

"I don't know my love, but we will find out soon." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's head.  
A few moments later Balinor and Uther walked into their chambers and smiled at the happy couple.

"Arthur." Uther called out.

The pair turned and smiled at the two kings standing in their chambers.

"Where are mother and Hunith?" Arthur asked letting go of Merlin.

"They were off gossiping with your sister, so we didn't disturb them." Uther replied smirking.

Arthur just nodded knowing full well that Morgana would be telling some very embarrassing stories of when they were little, he just hoped that she didn't brought up the time where she made him dress up in one of her dresses and play tea time with her for hours.

"What's' wrong with me?" Merlin asked pulling Arthur from his thoughts of the past.

"Well why don't we sit and talk, I have something very important that I want to tell you both." Balinor replied sitting down and the table.

Uther followed and after a short pause so did Merlin and Arthur, Arthur pulled Merlin of his seat and onto his lap because if what his father-in-law was going to say, good or bad he wanted to know that Merlin was safe in his arms.

"Umm well you see… the thing is… the problem is… umm." Balinor sat looking a little lost and unable to start.

"Father?" Merlin asked worried.

"It's nothing bad, something wonderful, a miracle." Balinor started again.

Uther just smiled at the other King, watching as he was lost for words on how to inform his son of the good news.

"Balinor if it is so great then please tell us." Arthur pleaded.

"Well you see powerful warlocks like Merlin can do wonderful things, magical things that would be impossible for anyone else and seeing as warlocks are so rare and giving the fact that Merlin in also a dragonlord's son that makes him even more powerful." Balinor answered.

"Yes but what has this got to with what's wrong with me?" Merlin said trying to get up.

"Arthur let me go." Merlin hissed.

Arthur, shocked, dropped his arms from his husband's waist.

"Merlin, son your… err…" Balinor stopped.

"OH WILL YOU JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, YOU OLD FOOL." Merlin yelled.

They all looked at an angry Merlin in shock; the two Kings knowing full well what was happening shook their heads and muttered hormones.

"Balinor Merlin didn't mean that, he's been a little moody today." Arthur replied trying to stick up for his husband.

"YES I DO, TELL ME." Merlin yelled.

Balinor took a deep breath before answering

"You're pregnant Merlin." Balinor said slowly.

Merlin blinked once, giggled and then passed out right into his shocked husbands arms.

"What?" Arthur blinked staring at Balinor as Merlin started to slip from his arms and onto the floor.

"Well someone of great power like Merlin is able to give birth to children, to an heir to both thrones." Balinor continued.

"My husband is… pregnant?" Arthur asked blinking.

Uther and Balinor watched as with a thump Merlin felt to the ground.

"Yes." Balinor answered.

THUMP

"Well that both of them." Uther laughed as he got up.

Balinor looked at the two unconscious men on the floor. "I'm going to update the ladies." Uther smiled and headed towards the door.

"Don't you mean you're going to tell them Arthur fainted again." Balinor chuckled.

"Of course but I also have a feast to plan." Uther chuckled as he closed the door.  
Balinor rolled his eyes and chuckled, saying a quick spell he moved both males off the floor and onto the bed before leaving.

**With Morgana**

Morgana had just come out of her parents chambers laughing. She had bet Gwen that Arthur would faint again and now she was off to collect her winnings, a whole day with little Chris, of course she had knew Gwen needed a break from him and that her and Lancelot would like a little time together so Morgana had made her deal where win or lose she was on baby-sitting duty.

On her way to her chambers she bumped into Sir Leon and smiled. "Good evening M'lady." Leon answered smiling her.

"Good evening Sir Leon" Morgana replied returning the smile.

Morgana carried on walking and smiled when Leon called after her. "Yes Sir Leon?" Morgana asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me at the feast?" Leon asked. He was taking a big chance after what had happened between him and Arthur, but Arthur had moved on and after all he had never seen Arthur that happy even with him.

"I would love to Sir Leon." Morgana smiled.

* * *

**Please review and thank you for reading**

**olny 2 more to go**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you for Allthingsmagical for doing the sex scene and for reading over this chapter I love ya girl x**

**Chapter 14**

It had been six months since Balinor had informed the young couple that they were going to have a baby and in the months that followed no one and I mean no one escaped the emotional young warlock.

Arthur woke to his pregnant husband as he cried looking out at the sun set, Arthur walked slowly over to his husband, lately everything Arthur said, did or just his breathing seemed to annoy Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked slowly.

"Yes?" Merlin sobbed.

"Baby it's okay. It's just a sun set." as soon as the words left his mouth Arthur knew they were the wrong words to say as an anger Merlin turned to look at him.

"Just a sun set? Arthur that was one of the most beautiful sights and you say it's just a sun set." Merlin sobbed out.

"Err." Arthur really didn't know what to say that would not anger or upset his husband even more.

"Is that all you have to say?" Merlin said annoyed.

"Merlin, baby I was just trying to cheer you up." Arthur said putting his hands up in defense.

"Yes well I don't need cheering up." Merlin replied moving to sit down.

"Here let me help." Arthur started to smile but stopped when Merlin looked at him as if to say 'you try it and you'll regret it.'

Arthur waited until Merlin had sat himself down and then walked over and knelt down in front of his husband.

"I still can't believe that we will be parents." Arthur smiled and watched as his Merlin returned the smile.

"I know, it seems like dream that feels too real." Merlin continued placing his hands on his stomach.

"I just can't believe how big you got in just a short time." Arthur looked up and realized that the happy moment they were having was not gone because of his big mouth.

"Big? Do you think I'm fat Arthur?" Merlin yelled.

"You're not fat baby, your just growing with our baby." Arthur said trying not to make the matter worse.

"My own husband thinks I'm fat." Merlin sobbed, tears running down his face.

"No baby you're beautiful" Arthur quickly said.

Merlin blinked and then smiled down at Arthur. "Really?"

"Yes, you're glowing Merlin, I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life." Arthur replied happy that once again Merlin was not about to kill him or turn him into a frog again.

Merlin got up from his seat and kissed Arthur, the pair slowly walked towards the bed still kissing, Arthur careful placed his husband on the bed and together they started to undress each other but just as Arthur was about to take off his husbands pants their baby kicked his hand, bringing Arthur out of his lust and back to the real world.

"Baby why did you stop?" Merlin asked look up at his husband.

Arthur slowly got off the bed and redressed "We can't do think right now, it could hurt the baby." Arthur replied.

His brain was calling him an idiot and that in about two seconds Merlin was going to go crazy on him.

"You do think I'm fat." Merlin accused.

"No baby you're beautiful." Arthur quickly said.

"Then make love to me." Merlin demanded.

"Merlin you know I can't." Arthur whispered.

"GET OUT!" Merlin yelled eyes turning gold and then Arthur was sent flying out of their chambers and into the hallway the door closing and locking behind him.

"Damn." Arthur muttered.

"You did it again didn't you?" Arthur looked up to see Morgana standing over him smiling.

"Morgana go away." Arthur said getting up.

Morgana just laughed and knocked on Merlin's door. "Merlin it's me, Morgana." the door unlocked and opened, Morgana smiled and walked threw the open door but as Arthur got close the door slammed in his face and locked once again.

"Great." Arthur muttered walking off to his temporary chambers.

Climbing into his bed Arthur sighed. "I hate sleeping without Merlin."

**The Next Morning in Gaius Chambers**

Gaius watched as Merlin and Arthur walked into his chambers for Merlin's check-up and he noticed that Arthur had once again ended up sleeping in the chambers across from his own.

"Well shall we see how the little one is getting on?" Gaius asked.

He got a nod from Merlin and a smile from Arthur, using the spell he had learned after hearing that Merlin was indeed with child he was able to check on the child.

"I'm a little worried about your size Merlin." Gaius said slowly not sure how the moody warlock would take it.

"You shouldn't have said that." Arthur muttered.

Merlin gave him a dirty look before looking back at Gaius. "Why? Is there something wrong with my baby?" Merlin asked worried.

Before Gaius could speak Arthur turned to Merlin. "What? You're not going to go crazy on him like you did to me last night when I commented on your size?" Arthur yelled.

"Don't you yell at me." Merlin yelled through his tears. "And if you must know Arthur Pendragon, you called me big." Merlin yelled.

Gaius just shook his head, you would think that after the first time Arthur would have learned not to use works like 'fat' or 'big'.

"Merlin I would like you to calm down, this isn't good for the babies." Gaius interrupted.

"Babies?" Arthur asked shocked.

"The size of Merlin's belly indicates that there is more than one child in there." Gaius said watching Merlin.

"More than one?" Merlin said slowly.

Gaius nodded.

"No I won't do it, you can't make me." Merlin said getting up.

"Merlin, baby it's going to be okay." Arthur said taking Merlin's hand.

"But I can't handle more than one." Merlin cried.

"You'll do great baby I just know it. It's all going to be okay. I promise." Arthur whispered pulling Merlin into his arms.

"But I don't want to do it." Merlin cried.

"Baby if I could-" Arthur ignored Gaius calling his name "-I could carry them for you." Arthur kissed Merlin's head.

In seconds Merlin's eyes glowed gold and Merlin's big round stomach disappeared and reappeared on Arthur.

"What?" Arthur said pulling back.

"Oh baby thank you." Merlin kisses Arthur and quickly ran off.

"What just happened?" Arthur turned to ask Gaius.

"You should really be more careful as to how you speak to a pregnant warlock Arthur." Gaius replied.

It took a while but they finally were able to get Merlin to agree to be pregnant again and then Arthur took Merlin back to their chambers and together they lay down and talked for hours about what they wanted

* * *

**Please review and thank you for read :)**

**Just one more to go :'(**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I want to thank allthingsmagical for all the help she gave me and for writing the birth scene I could have done it without her**  
**I love ya girl x**

**Chapter 15**

Arthur smiled down at his pregnant husband; Gaius had told them that Merlin was going to give birth any day now and Arthur had annoyed merlin to no end by staying close to him.

Merlin at the moment was sitting down and watching Arthur train when he felt a sharp pain in his side and at first Merlin thought nothing of it until ten minutes later there was another one.

"Arthur." Merlin called out but the young Prince couldn't hear him over all the noise  
Merlin took in a deep breath as another sharp pain hit him.

"Are you okay Merlin?" Merlin looked up from holding his belly to see Leon standing next to him.

"I'm… in." Merlin hissed out in pain.

"Babies … coming." Merlin breathed out.

"Oh." Leon said realizing what was going on and quickly ran over to Arthur.

"Arthur, Merlin needs you." Leon said out of breath.

Arthur took his eyes off his ex-lover and looked over at Merlin and saw how he was holding his stomach, Arthur rushed over to Merlin and without saying anything picked him up and rushed towards Gaius chambers.

Kicking the door open Arthur walked in and placed Merlin down the bed.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Gaius said rushing to Merlin's side.

"He's in labour." Arthur quickly replied taking Merlin's hand.

Gaius quickly got to work on correcting all he needed to deliver the babies when Merlin screamed in pain followed by Arthur.

Before their very eyes Merlin's eyes glowed gold and his body changed. "What's happened?" Merlin cried out.

Arthur just stared in shock.

"It would… umm…seem you will have to do it the old fashioned way." Gaius replied.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulled him closer. "What does he mean?" Merlin hissed.

"Umm well you're… you don't have … your penis is … gone." Arthur hushed out

"WHAT?" Merlin yelled.

Morgana and Gwen had rushed in just then leaving the others outside.

"YOU DID THIS, IF YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN SO HELP YOU GODS I'LL MAKE YOU DICK LESS." Merlin screamed at Arthur.

"Merlin I need you to push." Gaius said trying to get Merlin to let go of Arthur's shirt.

"HE STAYS GAIUS." Merlin yelled at the old physician.

"Of course Merlin." Gaius quickly replied not really wanting to anger the warlock.

It wasn't long before Arthur had fallen to his knees holding his hand and complaining about how much it hurt, when Arthur had looked up he found both females, Gaius and Merlin looking at him.

"I get it, my pain is far less than yours" Arthur quickly said.

"I'll get one of the knights to hold your hand." Arthur said getting up quickly only to be held back by Morgana.

"Nope, you're going to hold your husband's hand and keep your mouth shut." Morgana replied pushing him closer so that Merlin could grab him again.

Arthur held tight onto Merlin's hand. "Come on baby. You are so brave. And I am so proud of you."

"Oh fuck you. You don't know what it is I am feeling right no-_ow!"_

Merlin yelled out and his grip on Arthur's hand tightened. "Okay Merlin my boy you are going to have to push." Gaius said.

Morgana was knelt on the bed and was wiping Merlin's damp forehead with a cloth.

"Come on Merlin."

Merlin took a few deep breaths and pushed as much as he could, all the while screaming and swearing at Arthur, telling him he better not come near him again.

"He's here. Merlin Arthur you have your son. What's his name?"

"Mason." Arthur answered, kissing Merlin's forehead as Gaius passed Mason to Gwen who cleaned the baby up and cooed over him.

"Come now Merlin. Your second child is ready to join this world."

This time Merlin grabbed Arthur with both hands and pulled him to him, foreheads together keeping eye contact, which Arthur daren't break, as Merlin followed what Gaius said and pushed all he could. Slapping a hand on the back of Arthur's neck, Merlin gave another push and Gaius laughed. "Well done Merlin. This one is a girl. What are you calling her?"

"Gemma." Merlin answered, letting go of Arthur and dropping back.

"You can only rest for a few seconds I'm afraid Merlin, your third and final child wants to come out."

Merlin nodded. "Arthur behind me now."

Arthur climbed on the bed and got behind his husband, grabbing his hands and supporting him. Merlin thanked whoever was listening when his and Arthur's third child came out more quickly than the first two. "Another son boys. Congratulations to you both." Gaius handed Merlin his third child, his second son.

"What's his name?" Morgana asked, holding Gemma.

"Daniel." Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

It was later that evening when all the family had come in and cooed over the triplets that Arthur and Merlin were putting their children down for the night. Arthur and Merlin stood at the bottom of their children's cribs and couldn't help but stare at them. "Look what we have made Arthur."

"I know baby." Arthur whispered, standing behind Merlin, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It has been a long and tiring day for you baby." Arthur kept one arm around his husband's waist and moved his other hand behind his knees and picked him up bridal style.

"You need your rest." the blond whispered and place Merlin down gently on the bed, getting behind him before covering them both.

"You won't believe how happy I am with you having this back." Arthur whispered, grasping the brunets cock making him moan.

"You are? I am. Thank you for everything Arthur."

"Thank you Merlin. I never knew I could have the perfect life. Until I met you."

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a loving kiss. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied, giving his husband another kiss before holding the brunet, spooning him as he closed his eyes and joined his husband in a peaceful sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**I want to say a big thank you to all of you that review, add to your favorites and alerted to this story :)**

**I might plan a sequle to An Alliance, it all depends all how many of you really want more :)**

**thank you all for reading and reviewing I have enjoied reading yoor thoughts on this wonderful story :)**

**Please review and once again Thank you x**


	16. Sequle News

Thank you all for wanting a sequel

I will be starting it on Monday and posting it when it is all complete

I hope you enjoy reading about all the trouble Mason,, Gemma and Daniel get into, plus there will be some new characters

If you have anything that you would like to see in the sequel please let me know and I will try to fit it in

I hope you have a wonderful day and enjoy the sun

Forever Cullen


End file.
